The invention pertains to a method for deterring unauthorized use of electronic devices.
Several methods of theft prevention, theft deterrence, and device tracking for retrieval of electronic devices have been developed. For example, commercially available tracking agent software resides on a personal computer (PC) and automatically calls in the location of the PC at preset intervals to a monitoring center. If the PC is lost or stolen, a recovery service mode is implemented. When the PC next calls the monitoring center, a location is determined. A recovery service procedure can then be put into action.
Electronic devices may be stolen from the distribution channel (e.g. while the products are being shipped to warehouses, retail outlets or wholesalers). These devices may be stolen before any registration process has been initiated.